Jhpiego will support the U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention and the Government of Botswana to operationalize scale-up of voluntary medical male circumcision (VMMC)?in line focusing on the 2010 Partnership Framework between the Government of Botswana and the U.S. Government, as well as the President's Emergency Plan For AIDS Relief?s Blueprint for an AIDS Free Generation?with the ultimate goal of building the technical and management capacity of the government to continue this work after the Project ends. This five-year project is designed to scale up the VMMC package of services and provide over 60,000 VMMCs to eligible men, to support the Government of Botswana?s goal for 80% coverage to avert an estimated 33,000 new adult infections with net savings of $248 million in care and treatment costs by 2025. The Project will address the dual challenge of creating demand while delivering quality, comprehensive VMMC services. The Project?s team will ensure that the male population in Kweneng East, Kweneng West, Kgalagadi South, Kgalagadi North, Ghanzi, Mahalapye, and Gaborone has access to quality VMMC services. Jhpiego will continue to collaborate with the Ministry of Health at national and district levels to ensure consistent delivery of high-quality VMMC services. The Project will implement interventions focused on creating demand for and provision of VMMC services, including: 1) advocacy for visible political commitment including endorsement of VMMC on public media; 2) mobilization and engagement of communities in outreach activities and campaigns; 3) provision of minimum package of services at the VMMC sites, including linkage of newly diagnosed HIV- positive clients to HIV care and treatment; 4) introduction of PrePexTM device in the national roll out; 5) strengthening referral into VMMC from voluntary counseling and testing centers. Jhpiego will continue supporting the Botswana Combination Prevention Project through provision of quality VMMC services in selected 15 intervention communities according to the study protocol, and will continue rigorously track key VMMC and HIV output and outcome indicators to demonstrate project results and facilitate real-time decision-making. To ensure sustainability of the CDC efforts, Jhpiego will work to strengthen the MOH?s management and operational capacity to continue VMMC services after the project ends. Jhpiego will bring to the Project our extensive work experience in demand generation, service delivery, quality improvement, training and mentoring to scale-up safe male circumcision services in Botswana. Jhpiego will mobilize its network of trained providers in support of VMMC awareness-building, participatory planning, and service provision. In addition, the Project will work to create a cultural norm of VMMC among Batswana men through technically accurate, culturally appropriate messages and communication strategies, promoting healthy behaviours, gender equality and improved communication.